Timeless Tale of True Love
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: One-shot for now, can be two-shot if wanted! Summary inside, please give it a go! thanks.
1. All out of love

**Title:** _Timeless tale of true love_

**Summary: **_Bella is sick of Edward controlling her every mood, so she runs….home. The place that contains her best and worst memories! One (at the most two) shot. The brothers were born in Italy. There may be some WTF moments but read through and all will be explained…and if not just ask. _

**Set: **_In March, after New Moon but before the Newborn army and end of season two of vampire diaries. Mixture of both Twilight & VD universes. No set year, so just say present._

**Words:**

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own the brilliance of Vampire Diaries or the creativity that is Twilight but I do own this storyline (however lame it may be)!_

**Song to go with Story:** _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_ I know you were right believing for so long_

_ I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_ I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

**All out of love-Air Supply**

She was sick of it. Sick of his controlling attitude, sick of him thinking he knew best. Sick of everything to do we the asshole that is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, stupid 109 year old virgin. All she wanted was to spend a day in La Push, but it was like he thought she was joining a convent. But no according to him the 'mutts' were dangerous, but they aren't the ones who thirsted for her blood. What sick idea of safety is that? This time she won't give a shit about what he thinks, it was her life. God, Eddie would be in for the surprise of his life. Thinking about doing the laundry she packed a duffle bag fill of her few 'nice' clothes, toiletries, money and ID, and rushed outside to her trusty steed and turned the key in the ignition. She pushed her foot onto the pedal and headed to La Push as fast as her truck will take her. As soon as she crossed the invisible treaty line she breathed a sigh of relief. As she drove into the small town she took the first left and continued down the gravel road past the outskirts of town until she came to the brightly coloured cabin nestled in the forest. She hopped out of the truck with a graceful thud and walked up to the patio to the bright yellow door. She knocked on the door and stepped back as she waited for one of the occupants to open the door. The door opened, creaking slightly, and a young native woman poked her head out.

"Hay Bella, Jakes not here sorry. Actually it's only Sam and I for a change."

"No worries Em, its actually Sam I need to see today anyway,". Emily nodded as she shouted up the stairs for her fiancée. Sam came down making a thud with each step on the hardwood stairs.

"Hay Sam, do you mind if we have a conversation somewhere private away from prying wolf ears?" Bella said as Sam came into view.

"Hello Bella," Sam mumbled as he walked with Bella outside so they could talk.

"Sorry for disrupting yours and Sam's quiet time Em, I shouldn't need him for very long," Bella shouted to Emily as she followed Sam into the edge of the forest into a spot where Sam was sure none of the boys out on patrol could hear. She sat down on a log and motioned for Sam to sit beside her.

"Sammy, I'm leaving," She began.

"What? No, you can't!" Sam said, distress in his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward is getting on my last nerve and I just need to get away from him,"

"No, you can't leave me,"

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you belong here. I'll visit, you know that," Bella told him gently.

"But mum…" Sam grumbled. He was upset, she was his mum and she was leaving cause of that stupid leech. He may have had this conversation before, but it doesn't mean he likes it.

"Don't but mum me Samuel, I helped you see if the Cullen's are breaking the treaty, which they are not, and I stayed for a while but the people closet to me are soon going to recognise that I'm not ageing." She explained.

"Fine. Do you know where you're going?"

"Mystic Falls," Bella mumbled, afraid of her sons reaction.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, I was there for two years last time. I'm fine,"

"Ok mum, just come back soon!"

"You can always visit me to Sam," She laughed, "And you Sammy, stay safe at look after your pack and make sure you tell Emily about me, she deserves to know, call me if you chicken out and need help,".

"Ok, I promise I will."

"Love you Sammy," Bella said as she hugged her son gently.

"Love you too mum,". They quickly walked back to the cabin. Bella hoped into her truck, while Sam walked inside.

"What was that about?" Emily questioned.

"She's leaving and she wanted me to tell Jacob goodbye for her," Sam lied.

"Yes,yes,YES," Elena screamed as she hanged up the phone.

"What's going on," Stefan questioned from the living room downstairs where he was reading the 'Mystic Mail'.

"My sisters coming," Elena exclaimed as she stumbled down the oak stairs.

"You have a sister?" A disbelieving Stefan asked.

"Yes, well she's adopted. She's twenty but my parents adopted her when she was sixteen. But when our parents died she couldn't handle the pressure and moved out. She would have been our legal guardian because she just turned eighteen. But anyway she called and said she was moving back to Mystic Falls,"

"When is she coming?"

"Tonight!" Elena shrieked with joy. At that moment Damon walked in, not bothering to knock like any respectful person should.

"What's up with her?" Damon question as he plonked himself on to Elena's white leather sofa.

"Her sister's coming," Stefan muttered.

"You have a sister?" Damon was shocked, neither Elena, Jeremy nor Jenna had mentioned her once and there was no photo anywhere.

"Adopted sister. Well cousin I guess now I think about it. She left two years ago, she was eighteen, she turned twenty in January." Elena replied.

"And what's her name?"

"Oh, right. Isabella," Damon had a surge of pain at the name, but he quickly covered his expression. Although it did not go unnoticed by Elena, who decided not to mention it as it was one of the first real emotions she'd seen from Damon.

"I'll go ring Jeremy and Jenna and then make sure her old rooms set up for her," Elena muttered as she grabbed the phone and trudged upstairs.

"Can you believe she has a sister? I thought she would have said something," Stefan whispered to Damon.

"It's almost like they have been compelled to not mention it until now," Damon said seriously.

"We shouldn't overthink it, maybe it was so sad when she left that they don't want to speak of her,"

"Oh brother, In Mystic Falls, there's always something 'fishy' going on," Damon whispered as Elena come back down the stairs.

"Ok well Jenna and Jeremy will both be home in the next 30 minutes. Jenna will pick Jer up from Bonnies, so he doesn't have to walk. And I'm sorry to ask this, but would it be alright if you leave and came back later for dinner. Jenna and Jeremy will both be out tonight so it will just be the four of us, come round about seven." Elena asked. She felt rude kicking them out of her house, but it was for Bella.

"Sure, we get that this is a big thing," Stefan said as he walked out the door followed by Damon.

Elena closed the door and rushed around the house cleaning up the little bits of mess. The door clicked open as Jenna and Jeremy walked in chatting. Jenna headed straight into the kitchen and put her University bag on the table and grabbed a glass of orange juice while Jeremy headed upstairs for a quick shower before Bella comes.

"Are you excited for Bella's return, Elena?" Jenna questioned her niece.

"Of course, she's my big sister and it's been nearly two years. She should be here any minute, and before I forget, I invited Stefan and Damon over for dinner as I knew you and Jeremy had places to be,"

"That's fine, it would be great for Bella to get back to socialising with the community."

After Bella's goodbye in La push she dumped the car 10kms south on a dusty dirt track only known to locals. She decided it would be a lot quicker running and since she had to be so careful with the Cullen's around she hadn't had the feeling of wind in her hair for a while. It took her nearly 4 hours to run to a town on the border of Virginia, about 100kms away. She stopped using a payphone, knowing the Cullen's could trace her cell, and called the Gilbert house. She couldn't help but smile when she heard how excited Elena was that she was coming home. She also decided she'll need a car, she liked the freedom even though she didn't need one, so she stopped at a second-hand car shop. She spotted a shiny blue Mazda and brought it. Bella was going to compel the sales assistance but he was so nice and helpful for once in her 'life' she didn't want to do it. She hopped in the car and drove the 100km at 200km an hour, twice the speed limit, while having the radio blaring. As she approached the small, tidy town of Mystic Falls she took her second left, first right and then turned down Maple Street and parked in one of the many double story Victorian houses driveways. 'This is it,' she thought as she grabbed out her duffle bag and headed towards the front door.

Elena was waiting patiently, butterflies in her stomach; after all it had been two whole years. As the doorbell rang she got up and practically sprinted to the door and yanked it open.

"Elena," Bella exclaimed as she wrapped around her sister. Elena couldn't help be jealous, Bella was still immensely beautiful. She was still a couple of inches taller than Elena and her dark brown hair, bordering black, was still soft and wavy and went perfectly with her doe eyes. Her skin was a shade lighter than olive and she had no pimples or blackheads whatsoever.

"Bells, I've missed you so much!" Elena squealed, squeezing Bella. Jeremy than rushed over to Bella, looking like he was going to tackle her, and picked her up and span her around.

"Oh wow Jer, you've gotten so tall," Bella gasped.

"What did you expect, I shrink?" Jeremy laughed.

"And your voice, it's so deep.". Bella than turned to Jenna and gave her a gentle hug. "Aunt Jenna, it's so good to see you. Sorry it's such short notice."

"That's alright Bella, it's good to have you home. Now where's all your stuff?" Jenna asked, concerned that her niece's only luggage was a duffle bag.

"I've been travelling a lot, so I've sort of been living on bare minimum." Bella swiftly lied. Jenna just nodded her head.

"Well Bella, Jeremy and I have to head out soon, but Elena's boyfriend and brother will join you two for dinner. You can set up your room honey and have a shower after all that driving."

"Matt has a brother?" Bella questioned.

"Ahh no, I've got a new boyfriend, Matt and I broke up over a year ago now," Elena said nervously, knowing Bella liked Matt. Bella nodded and headed up the stairs to her old bedroom down the end of the hall. She dropped her duffle bag onto the bed and grabbed out a blue blouse and black skinny jeans and her blue lacy underwear set. She made sure she switched ID's around in her wallet and then put the 'Isabella Swan' ID's in the secret floor board that only she knew about. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the en-suite and turned on the shower. She quickly undressed and got under the warm pressurised water and let her muscles un-tense. She washed herself with the coconut smelling soap left in there since she last lived here and shampooed and conditioned with her Strawberry Sunsilk set. When the hot water began running out she stept out into the cool air in the bathroom and began drying. She got changed enough to go out and yell goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy before walking back into her room. She brushed her wavy hair and left it out and put on her laui-lapusi earrings and bracelet, plus a few necklaces including her yin-yang charm. Since she had time to spear she unpacked her clothes into the bedside drawers and cleaned her teeth. She heard the door open downstairs and voices floated up to her, voices that sound somewhat familiar. She checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and realised she should probably join Elena and 'co' downstairs. As she made for the stairs she realised she knew nothing about Elena's new boyfriend. Last she knew she was in a happy relationship with the 'All-American' Matt Donavan and she was sure Elena said once or twice that he was the 'one'. After the Gilbert parents death maybe she had some sort of revelation. Putting that aside Bella made her way downstairs to Elena and maybe her future brother-in-law. Bella laughed at that, with Elena's track record, the boy wasn't likely to be with queen bee Elena by summer.

Meanwhile downstairs Elena and the Salvatore's were in the kitchen cooking dinner, while waiting for the mysterious older Gilbert to join them. Stefan could see that Elena was happy her sister was back and that pleased him and put him in a cheerful mode. Damon was glad that there was a new blood bag in town, even though Elena would kill him if he touched a hair on her head. Bella walked into the living room and pulled out the black and white picture, which was worn around the edges, of Sam as a toddler playing with a wooden car out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans. She laughed and reminded herself to call him later that night after she hunted. She quickly tucked the photo back into her pocket and realised she was glad she was home. She tucked a piece of loose hair and walked into the kitchen ready to meet a late puberty, acne covered boy and his brother. Isabella was shocked as she saw who Elena's guest were but quickly regained her composure, as did Stefan and Damon. Seeing that her sister had entered she motioned her over to were here and the boys were standing so she could make introductions.

"Bells, this is my boyfriend Stefan and his older brother Damon, guys this is Isabella."

"Hello," Stefan said, while awkwardly shaking my hand. He was trying to work out if it was his best friend Isabella in front of him.

"Hello," Bella said, remembering the sweet Stefan, who she used to play games with when she was a child, even though he was two years younger. She remembered him going through puberty and being embarrassed by the pimples, playing football with Damon and falling in love with Katherine back in the mid 1800's. She then turned to Damon and shook his hand, restraining herself from pulling him into a hug.

"And you must be Damon?" She asked, even though she knew. He nodded, still not sure if she was his Isabella.

"Ok since we've gotten acquainted let's eat some dinner shall we?" Elena asked completely oblivious to the tension in the room as she set the table. "I've made pizza," .

"Yum, I love Italian," Bella muttered her double meaning. As they started eating the door slam open a blur came in. It stopped beside Damon and revealed as Katherine. The wicked witch had a smirk on her face, so it was obvious she had something devious planned.

"Elena, I didn't know you had a twin," She 'fake shock' whispered to Elena.

"Enjoying your homecoming Izzy?" Katherine asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, thank you….?"

"Katherine, but I believe you already know my name and I'm not someone you'll forget."

"So Elena, has your _dear _sister here told you about her life before you?"

"No, it's her private business," Elena slowly said, questioning it too.

"Well I'll bet you'd like to know her real name is Isabella Salvatore!" Katherine proudly smirked. Damon and Stefan gasped knowing it was Bella and Elena looked somewhere between shocked and angry.

"What?" Elena screeched. "How is that possible?." She turned to Bella, "Descendant?" She shook her head, "Sister?" Once again Bella shook her head, "Cousin?" another shake. Elena was getting angry, "Then what?" she growled.

"Elena," Damon began.

"What Damon?" Elena growled.

"She's my wife," He stated.

"What the hell? WIFE?" Elena screamed.

"Finally," Isabella muttered as she ran over to Damon kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Damon muttered against Bella's lips.

"I know, I really thought you were dead,"

Isabella felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket and she walked outside to answered it unwillingly.

"Hello?"

"Hay Mum," Sam said from the other side of the phone.

"Hay Sammy,"

"You sound happy, that's unusual,"

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm not all doom and gloom you know?"

"Ok then Mum. I have some exciting news!"

"And what may that be darling?"

"Emily told me today that she's pregnant,"

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be a Grandma," Bella yelled a little too loudly, which got attention of the vampires in the house.

"Yes, ma you are!" Sam laughed.

"Oh wow, that makes me sound old."

"Mum your over 170 years old, you shouldn't be complaining," He chuckled. "So I thought this is the best time to tell Emily how old I really am and how your my mum and all, so I was wondering if you can come down this weekend? Please?" Sam begged.

"Sure, sure." Bella laughed. "Are the Cullen's still there?"

"Yes unfortunately,"

"Damn, can I bring a guest?"

"I guess, you technically own the house. And will you tell me who?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Bella teased.

"Fine see you soon. Love you,"

"Love you too Sammy," Bella mumbled as she turned off the phone. She walked back into the house and saw the Salvatore's looking at her.

"I guess you heard the Grandma part didn't you?" They nodded.

"I can explain. His name is Samuel. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks after you died. I was mourning you, but glad that I'd still have a piece of you. He was born on the 16th of June 1865 in Mystic Falls. I decided to leave because of the memories, so while I was on a journey to no-where in particular I came across a vampire in my travels. Basically they feed, gave me blood and left. Just my luck I caught pneumonia that evening and died later that night. I still looked after Sam though." Bella said, speaking mainly to Damon.

"He's mine?" Damon screeched with joy, Bella nodded, "How is he alive?"

"We'll my family, the Uley's, are from a tribe called Quileute's in a reservation in Washington State called La Push. It turns out young males of the tribe transform into werewolves during puberty if a vampire is around and don't age unless he stops phasing,"

"My sons a werewolf?" Damon gawked.

"Yes. His tribe doesn't know he's over a hundred years old and he wants me to go this weekend to help him tell his finance, so would you like to meet your son?"

Damon just nodded in joy.

**Hay guys, that is that. You guys can decide if you want me to write another chapter about going back to La Push and the Cullen's. REVIEW! Thanks guys **


	2. Turn Me On

**Title:** _Timeless tale of true love_

**Summary: **_Bella is sick of Edward controlling her every mood, so she runs….home. The place that contains her best and worst memories! One (at the most two) shot. The brothers were born in Italy. There may be some WTF moments but read through and all will be explained…and if not just ask. _

**Set: **_In March, after New Moon but before the Newborn army and end of season two of vampire diaries. Mixture of both Twilight & VD universes. No set year, so just say present._

**Words: **_1525_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own the brilliance of Vampire Diaries or the creativity that is Twilight but I do own this storyline (however lame it may be)!_

**Warning: **_Mild coarse language in this chapter, please only read if 13+. Thanks _

**Song to go with Story:**

Like the desert

Waiting for the rain

Like a school kid

Waiting for the spring

I'm just sittin' here

Waiting for you

To come on home

And turn me on

**Norah Jones-Turn me on**

Elena was fuming, her sister…no more like imposter, was a vampire! Katherine was smug and with a teasing wave turned on her heel and out the door, enjoying that she caused that ciaos. Isabella was so pleased to get her Damon back she didn't notice Elena fuming, or the metaphorical steam coming out her ears.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Elena screamed.

"What would you have said if I had?" Bella asked, "You would have thought I belonged in the loony bin!"

"Maybe, but you could have showed me. I wouldn't have told anyone, I'm your sister for fucks sake! You could have trusted me, but now I don't even know you anymore!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I decided to not tell anyone, and why should I regret it? You believe I made the wrong decision but it was right for me. You don't understand that if certain people found out I was here I'd be screwed. So whether or not I could trust you didn't come into this decision, it was for the safety of Mystic Falls!"

"Why the fuck did you need adopting anyway? You're perfectly capable of living by yourself." Elena screeched.

"Because I was protecting you! I heard there was a doppelganger and I knew it would be a matter of time before ether Klaus, Elijah or Katherine did too,"

"Oh." Elena murmured, feeling a little guilty.

"So anyway this weekend it seems Damon and I will be going on a little trip," Bella said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Well make sure you tell him his uncle says hey," Stefan chuckled.

Bella and Damon were heading towards the Mystic Grill on Damon's Ducati. Damon wanted to show off his Isabella to the small group of people in the know. Stefan and Elena had left half an hour earlier and promised not to say anything about Bella to the group. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and of course Jeremy all knew who Bella was, but no idea she had anything to do with the Salvatore's or that she was back in town for that matter. Alaric was the only one who would unknown to Bella. As they pulled to a stop outside the grill, Bella was slightly nervous. Not about seeing the Elena's friends again but more about telling Jeremy. She hoped his reaction would be more subtle then Elena's but she knew he'd be pretty peeved. As she walked into the grill hand in hand with Damon she saw the same old grill, noting changed except for a few scorch marks. She saw the group huddled into a booth beside the pool table in the corner. No of them had noticed her or Damon as they approached the table, pretty bad for a witch, werewolf and two vampires. Elena was the first to spot them, they quickly let go of each other's hands not wanting to let out the surprise yet, and waved. That caused the groups heads to turn and everyone's but Jeremy, Elena's and Stefan's moth form an O shape apart for Alaric, who had no clue who the girl adorning a leather jacket in front of them was.

"Bella!" Bonnie screeched and rushed up for a hug. Even though Bonnie was a good two years younger than Bella, in physical age, they got on great. Bella hugged her friend but Bonnie pulled back quickly, when she got a bad feeling. She quickly ignored it and blamed it on some witchy malfunction. Quickly Bella got pulled into more hugs by Tyler and Caroline.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Bella was back?" Bonnie asked Jeremy and Elena.

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Elena laughed.

"Where's my hello?" Damon grunted, trying to act like his grumpy, sarcastic self. Before Bella came back that is.

"Hey," the group said in union.

"Hi, I'm Alaric. I believe we haven't met?" Alaric said as he shook Bella's hand.

"No, I'm Isabella, Elena's older sister," Bella replied. "So guys, missed me?" They all nodded.

During dinner Bonnie was getting suspicious of Bella. She caught some of the glances that Bella shared with Damon, and she was worried about how Bella felt like death. She was starting to believe her senses were correct because each time she touched Bella, and she tried as much as she could to confirm, Bella still felt like death. Bonnie was getting so impatient that halfway through the meal as everyone was eating there burgers and chips she just blurted it out.

"You're a vampire aren't you?". Jeremy spat out his drink, Damon choked and Alaric looked on edge.

"Me, no..." Bella said trying to shake it off.

"No, your are aren't you?" Bonnie gasped, repulsed by one of her closest friends.

"Yes," Bella murmured looking at Jeremy, afraid of his reaction.

"How?" Jeremy yelled, "You knew Elena, didn't you?"

"She only found out today Jer." Bella softly said. "Maybe it's better to talk about this somewhere else,". The agreed and decided to head back to the boarding house to talk. They all got into their cars, well in Bella and Damon's case motorbike which caused a bit of suspicion, and headed outside of town to the boarding house which boarders the national park. They all headed into the boarding houses living room and sat in the couches, staring at Bella.

"How old were you when you were changed?" Jeremy asked.

"19"

"When were you changed?" Bonnie asked Bella.

"1865,"

"Real name?"

"My maiden name is Isabella Caitlyn Marie Uley ," Bella said, trying to hide the fact that she was married to Damon without lying.

"So you were married?" Jeremy gapped. Bella just nodded.

"Where were you changed and who did you marry?" Jeremy asked Bella, the dreaded questions.

"Rather not answer that," Bella whispered hoping they'll leave it at that.

"Just tell them," Elena muttered to Damon while looking at Bella.

"She was from Mystic Falls," Damon told them.

"WHAT? You knew her?" Jeremy growled.

"Yes,"

"And who did you marry?" Bonnie asked Bella.

"Me," Damon told everyone. They all gapped and Caroline was so shocked she fell off her chair, she secretly had a massive crush on Damon.

"You, him? Why?" Jeremy said as he muttered incoherent sentences.

"I loved him, he was so sweet. I had to grovel to get my dad to agree to our marriage, he would have preferred I marry Stefan or one of the Gilbert brothers. " Elena said.

"Well this was certainly unexpected," Bonnie muttered.

Everyone had left the boarding house except for Elena, Bella and the Salvatore brothers. Bella and Damon were up in his room having a well needed catch up.

"So my beautiful saviour, when do we leave for Washington State?"

"Tomorrow, would be easiest. Sam will be ever so surprised, he's always dreamed of having a dad."

"Well I'm very excited but nervous, what if I'm not what he excepted?"

"You'll be everything and more," Bella whispered as she kissed Damon gently on the lips.

"I hope so,"

"Well Damon, there's probably something I should warn you about before we go to Washington," Bella muttered nervously.

"And what may that be?"

"See Sam's pack has a treaty with Cold One's about the vampires not crossing over into their reservation. Sam believed that they were breaking the treaty so he asked if I could help. I agreed, but to do this I had to pretend to date the only mate less one, Edward. He has some crazy idea that I'm his mate and he thinks I'm human. It was only yesterday that I left and ran away from him and his family. He's is such a controlling dick I had to leave before I ripped of his balls."

"So he'll be there?"

"Unfortunately, and he'll think we haven't broke up and he'll want me back and all that. He also may try to kill you."

"Well will just have to mess with him, won't we? I'll enjoy pretending to be human and then slamming him into a tree," Damon laughed.

"We could do something else to piss him off!" Bella whispered seductively.

"And what's that?" Bella didn't answer, she showed him with a passionate kiss. Things got pretty heated after that.

Bella was re-packing her duffle bag. She feed Jenna a lie about going to a music festival in California for a couple of days with mates she met on her travels. She was hoping the Cullen's won't be too disturbing, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was really glad Sam was going to have a father, though she wished it wasn't 147 years late. She looked at the bedside clock, not long now. Damon and Bella had decided to drive to La Push, as they were pretending to be humans. She was really excited to show Damon where she lived up to the ripe age of 12, and her ancestry. She knew Jake might be a bit of a nuisance too, but as soon as the truth comes out that shouldn't matter.

"Bells, it's time to go!" She heard Damon yell from downstairs. Here goes one interesting weekend.

**Since all that great reviews asking me for more, well here's another chapter. I wanted to get this out quickly so it's slightly on the short side. I know I said it would be a two-shot at most, but you guys want to see the Cullen's and Sam and Damon's meeting. It was going to be in this chapter, but I wanted to see the gang finding out about Bella. I know it isn't the best writing, but this wasn't as planned as the last chapter (Basically I wrote the first little bit and last little bit and the middle was improve). Thanks, Alex. **


	3. Beautiful Monster

**Title:** _Timeless tale of true love_

**Summary: **_Bella is sick of Edward controlling her every mood, so she runs….home. The place that contains her best and worst memories! One (at the most two) shot. The brothers were born in Italy. There may be some WTF moments but read through and all will be explained…and if not just ask. _

**Set: **_In March, after New Moon but before the Newborn army and end of season two of vampire diaries. Mixture of both Twilight & VD universes. No set year, so just say present._

**Words: 954**

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own the brilliance of Vampire Diaries or the creativity that is Twilight but I do own this storyline (however lame it may be)!_

**A note from the author: **_Ok guys…thinking about doing a multi-chap story (cause I love you).This chap was supposed to be updated early, I actually wrote half of it the day after I last updated… but well there was a lot of assignments including a maths one that I'm likely to fail and English one that I should pass easy, just in case your cared. Anyway enjoy my lovelies…!_

**Song to go with Story: **_(I think it suits Bella quite well). _

_She's a monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_And I need her_

_Said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

**Beautiful Monster-Ne-Yo**

Bella and Damon were rushing done the highways of the North West heading getting closer and closer to Washington State and therefore the supernatural. Bella and Damon decided to do sightseeing on the way to La Push. Stoping at Giant figurines, historical churches and a handful of corner stores stating they had 'America's best pie', though none of them were so great as yet. She had even forced Damon to stop at Wal-Mart to buy a camera so she could capture the moment Sam first met his father. At 9am on Saturday morning Damon and Bella were pulling into La Push after hunting outside of Port Angeles for a couple of scum bag criminals. Bella told Damon that they'd better go to the reservation dinner for a few hours so they wouldn't wake up Sam, even though she knew the whole pack would be there for breakfast already. She really just wanted Damon to have a few extra hours to relax and she knew Sue's Dinner had big toilet stalls, so she could let it out before she was stuck in a house with super hearing werewolves. They walked into the dinner hand in hand, although Bella was looking out for familiar faces. They sat in a red booth closest to the door which had full view of the room. A young native waitress came over with a notebook and pen in hand and looked up. She saw Damon and immediately started drooling, ok maybe not drooling but in Bella's mind she was. Bella stopped here self from growling and Damon quietly chuckled at his wife's face.

"Hi I'm Marissa, what can I get you today?" The waitress asked, trying to sound sexy but coming out sounding like a dying cat.

"Hi, I would like a cheese scone and latte' and my husband here would have the same," Bella said fake sweetly emphasising the word husband. The waitress huffed and stomped back towards the kitchen. Bella smirked, she was glad she had ruined someone's day.

Damon laughed at his wife, "Getting a little jealous they're baby?"

"Hay, she was ogling you!"

"Don't worry baby, it's always you. Forever!" Damon sweetly whispered.

"Bathroom. NOW. We have time!" Bella growled as she pulled Damon towards the bathroom.

Bella pulled the silver convertible up in front of the of the bright cabin. She knew Sam had no idea what his father looked like. Bella had no photos or portraits of Damon so she could only tell Sam and that certainly didn't do him justice. Of course Bella didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Her and Damon walked towards the cabin where there was booming voice coming from within. Bella quietly tapped on the wood door knowing they could hear. She rubbed her hands up and down Damon's arm to try to comfort him and calm his nerves. The door was opened by another native girl, Bella vaguely remember as Kim, Jared's imprint, who she said a polite hello to the pack bonfire when she 'first' found out about wolves.

"Hello Bella… and friend. I thought you had left?"

"Decided against it," Bella replied with a hearty laugh.

"Oh, ok. Well Jake will be glad to see you. He's been sulking for the past 48hrs. Come in anyway." Kim said as she walked back towards the yard where the pack seemed to be having a Barbeque.

"Is that Emily?" Damon whispered so quietly that nether the wolves in the yard or Kim a meter in front of them could hear.

"No, that's Kim, one of the wolves' imprints," Damon nodded. They walked through the living towards the sliding door leading to the back patio and the forest. Bella told Damon to wait inside before she introduced him. As soon as they saw her she was hugged, than questioned, scolded and made fun of.

"Bells, I thought you left," Jacob exclaimed as he ran up and hugged his best friend.

"I decided I was pretty stupid to leave, especially without saying goodbye like that."

"Well I'm glad your back and your just in time for the bonfire, it starts in a few hours be the pack like to go early to have a meeting." Jacob replied. Bella nodded.

"We'll you guys go get set up, I need to talk to Bella about the Cullen's," Sam said making up an excuse to get the pack out. They had questioning looks in their eyes, but all nodded and grabbed the gear and headed out.

"Do you want me stay?" Emily asked her fiancé sweetly.

"No it's alright, this shouldn't take long. You and Kim go have fun at the beach," Emily nodded, kissed Sam and grabbed her beach bag and headed down the path to the beach with Kim.

"So Sammy, you're going to be a daddy!" Bella squealed as she hugged her son, who was a good foot taller than her.

"Yes, she's nearly 3 months along," He smiled.

"That's great Sammy. There's someone I want you to meet." Bella said as she pulled Sam inside. Damon was sitting on the green couch shaking with nerves. Damon Salvatore was never like this, he was usually cocky, calm, and cool and collected, although it's not every day you meet your son.

"Sam," Bella began nervously, "I want you to meet Damon, your father." Sam stood there in shock while Damon smiled nervously towards his son.

"I thought you said he was dead," Sam growled at Bella.

"Well, I thought he was! I saw him die" Bella said.

"Um hi Sam, it's great to meet you," Damon muttered awkwardly shaking his hand.

"Um yea, you too … dad," Sam muttered, trying the words out on his tongue.

**Sorry it's so short, wanted you guys to see it. Next chapter will be telling the pack and maybe Cullen's **


	4. With You

**Title:** _Timeless tale of true love_

**Summary: **_Bella is sick of Edward controlling her every mood, so she runs….home. The place that contains her best and worst memories! One (at the most two) shot. The brothers were born in Italy. There may be some WTF moments but read through and all will be explained…and if not just ask. _

**Set: **_In March, after New Moon but before the Newborn army and end of season two of vampire diaries. Mixture of both Twilight & VD universes. No set year, so just say present._

**Words: 2565**

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own the brilliance of Vampire Diaries or the creativity that is Twilight but I do own this storyline (however lame it may be)!_

**Song to go with Story: **

And, oh, I'm into you  
>And, girl, no one else would do<br>?Cause with every kiss and every hug  
>You make me fall in love<p>

And now I know I can be the only one  
>I bet it?s hearts all over the world tonight<br>With the love of their life  
>Who feel what I feel when I'm<p>

With you, with you, with you  
>With you, with you, girl<br>With you, with you, with you  
>With you, with you, oh girl<p>

**With You-Chris Brown**

_**TToTL 3**_

The sun was setting as the bonfire was lit. Everyone gathered around the bonfire sitting on slightly damp logs enjoying the warmth it brought. Bella had introduced everyone to Damon, claiming he was an old friend from Phoenix who came for a visit as he was travelling the country. Damon wasn't supposed to be at this meeting but Bella assured the elders that he would cause no harm and he'll just believe all the stories were just that, stories. They gruffly agreed but said they would keep an eye on him and told Bella this was not taken lightly since she was an outsider herself. Now they sat side by side on a log facing the ocean trying to keep focused and not show affection to each other. A buzz of chatter was going around as everyone who knew the tribal secret mingled and shared news from the past few weeks since the last bonfire. Sam decided to tell everyone the truth after the tribal stories; he didn't want to spoil them for anyone. As the fun disappeared below the blue icy ocean the feast began. Seth had helped Billy set up a barbeque and cook almost five dozen sausages to feed and hungry pack and normal food consuming humans. Everyone dug into to Emily's delicious egg salad and potato bake which caused Embry to have food all around his mouth as he basically wolfed it down. Then out came Emily's cookies, cake and muffins which got an even bigger reaction. After another half hour of chatting they volume died down as Billy faced the group and began the stories.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious. The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic.

Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest. Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age. After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

In the time of Ephraim Black Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. it was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise."

Billy finished. Everyone had been captivated by Billy's powerful voice and how he told the stories with such a passion. It was amazing how he knew the stories off by heart and recite them with such details. As the atmosphere began to lighten Sam nodded at Bella. Bella was nervous for her son, what if they didn't accept him?, What if Emily was so freaked out by his age?. As everyone began there light chatter Bella decided she'll get the ball rolling to take a bit of pressure of Sam.

"Aahum," Bella coughed to get the groups attention, " I want to thank you guy's for letting me come to the bonfire, it's amazing all the stories and.."

"You been to a bonfire before you dipshit, get on with it," Paul interrupted causing a mixture of laughs and growls, earning him a smack over his head from Rachel.

"Anyway," Bella continued, "I have something to tell you guys,". That caused a murmur from the crowd.

"My real name is Isabella Uley," she finished. The group went into an uproar of questioning and whispering. "Anyway onto Sam," she said motioning to her son across the bonfire.

"Well guys I haven't been completely honest with you, and neither has Bella" Sam began.

"Why, what haven't you told us?" Kim asked from beside Jared.

"I don't really know how to say this…" Sam muttered.

"He's a lot older than you think," Bella finished.

"Whaaat?" Emily screamed, "How old?"

"I can answer that," Bella said, "147," which caused everyone to spit out there drinks in a movie like fashion.

"How?" Jared questioned.

"Werewolf,"

"Good, a least you aren't some leech." Leah replied.

"Hay, vampires are people too. Some of them can be very nice, you know," Bella growled. Everyone just ignored her, she was the leech lover.

"Crap, Damon doesn't know about this!" Billy mumbled.

"Oh, but he does," Bella smirked.

"How?"

"First ask how I'm related to Sam and then I'll tell you!"

"How are you related to Sam?" Emily asked.

"Good question Em. This may sound VERY strange but, I'm his mother!"

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"And how does he Damon know?" Questioned a very shocked Emily.

"Oh that's easy, he's his father."

"Wow," Leah murmed.

"You said it sister," Kim agreed.

"So how did Sam get the werewolf gene?" Old Quil asked.

"Well you see I was originally from La Push. I was born here in 1845 and I saw my dad, Pallaton (warrior) Uley, phase when I was three. When I was nine my dad stopped phasing and wanted to resist the temptation of phasing so we moved to Virginia. You see the Uley line that still exists today is from my brother Adahy (lives in woods) descendants."

"Bella, your old…" Jacob gasped.

"And married," Damon growled.

"So why are you with the Cullens?" Billy asked.

"Sam wanted me to come and make sure there not breaking the treaty, which they are not, but Edward is a real pain in the ass."

"So how come if you're a vampire we couldn't tell?" Paul asked.

"Because were a completely different kind of vampire to the 'Cold Ones'. We are traditional vampires, our species are much older. We don't sparkle we burn, we have blood, we don't have venom so we can drink from our prey without killing them, the older we get the stronger, vervain hurts us and the only way we can get killed is by a stake or burning."

**Ok guys, there you go. I know most of it is the tribal stories but I still hope you enjoy it. Thanks and keep reviewing! 3**


	5. Runaway

**Title:** _Timeless tale of true love_

**Summary: **_Bella is sick of Edward controlling her every mood, so she runs….home. The place that contains her best and worst memories! One (at the most two) shot. The brothers were born in Italy. There may be some WTF moments but read through and all will be explained…and if not just ask. _

**Set: **_In March, after New Moon but before the Newborn army and end of season two of vampire diaries. Mixture of both Twilight & VD universes. No set year, so just say present._

**Words: **1863

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own the brilliance of Vampire Diaries or the creativity that is Twilight but I do own this storyline (however lame it may be)!_

**Song to go with Story: **

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

**Runaway – Avril Lavigne**

TToTL

"There's another type of vampire!" Billy gasped.

"Yip. And another kind of werewolf and there's witches, can't forget them or they'd curse me!" Bella chuckled. "You guys really don't know about all the supernatural out there. Generally other type of vampires and werewolves don't know about you ether. It's ironic that you fight cold ones and they fight traditional vampires, but they do have a much more effective killing method.

"What are these other wolves like?" Old Quil questioned.

"The only phases at the full moon. Like you its blood line, but they only phases if they kill someone, this is quite common with their anger issues. There bites are poisonous to traditional vampires, but it takes three or four days for the bite to cause death," Bella explained.

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Emily asked. Sam couldn't tell if she genuinely wanted his parents to stay or if she was being polite.

"No too long, we have things to deal with back in Virginia," Damon answered.

"That Bitch," Bella grumbled under her breath.

"Well it will be a pleasure having you in our house," Emily smiled.

"Actually mum sort of owns the house, so technically it's hers,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry we'll keep out of you two's way," Bella laughed at Emily's frown. "Anyway I think I'll go have a chat to the Cullen's, you coming Dami?"

"Of course babe," Damon laughed as he kissed her gently, "moral support!"

TToTL

The pulled the 80's sports car to a stop on the gravel driveway outside the Cullen's house. Bella knew she had to tell Edward they weren't a thing, if she didn't he would just keep looking for her and pestering her for eternity. She hoped they weren't there, giving her an excuse to delay it or not do the whole confession thing all together, but she heard the footsteps from the second floor and her hope faded. Damon stood beside her as the headed towards the oak front door. He had his left arm around her torso for moral support. Even though she didn't love Edward he knew it was going to be hard for his wife. Spending so much time with people you will develop a connection. The walked up the two steps to the doorway and Bella knocked once on the oak door knowing they'll hear. Only a second later the door was yanked own a Bella was attacked.

"Bella, where have you been?" The pixie screeched hugging the taller girl. Bella noticed that Alice hadn't spotted Damon yet in her excitement. Alice pulled back from Bella and finally noticed the black haired, blue eyed man standing next to her.

"Oh, hi I'm Alice," She muttered, her face fell in disappointment as she saw their hands connected.

"Damon," He said as he let go of Bella's soft hand and shook Alice's.

"Well come in, the rest of the family is upstairs," Alice said, trying to sound happy as she got pulled into a vision of Damon and Bella kissing and dancing.

"Guys," Alice yelled. She knew that they had heard what was going on but it was for Damon, thinking he was human. The whole family came rushing down there wooden stairs. Emmet was first as he tackled Bella in a hug in which Bella pretended she could not breath, the following Emmet was Rosalie who gave Bella a subtle glare and sat down on the sofa more interested in her nails. Esme and Carlisle both came down and pulled Bella into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then Edward came down and saw Damon and glared.

"Hi love, where have you been the past few days?" Edward growled, emphasizing love to get his point across.

"Everyone take a seat," Bella said as they all took their positions on the variety of mix and match couches that worked perfectly together. "I'm sorry everyone, I know should have told you this early but I moved. I'm only back here to say goodbye to the pack and you guys,"

"You moved, in three days? WHY?" Edward growled. Bella noticed he seemed to be doing a lot of that, temperamental vampire.

"Because Edward I moved on, I no longer love you, I never really sure I did." Bella said, leaving out the whole supernatural fiasco.

"You do love! Your just being naïve, you must be sick and have no idea what you're saying," Edward said frantically trying to dazzle Bella.

"No Edward, I DO NOT LOVE YOU. And no matter how much you try to change my mind it's not going to work, your controlling, obnoxious and think women have no rights. You pompous jerk! Hello it's the 21st century and women are equal to men!"

"Bella love, you have no idea what you're saying." Edward growled and heard Rosalie murmur in approval. Damon just sat there, got to love a man who lets you fight his own battles.

"Edward do you want to know the truth?" Bella growled, hoping if he knew how powerful she was he'd give in. He nodded.

"I never wanted to date you. I only did it to make sure you and your family weren't breaking the treaty. You happy?"

"How did you know about the mutts?"

"My family are native and my son is a werewolf!" Bella yelled.

"You have a son?" Alice asked a look of betrayal on her face.

"Yes, I have a son." Damon coughed, "Opps, WE have a son," Bella corrected. Edward growled at Damon and started charging.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Bella said in a sing-song voice. Edward ignored that and soon Damon had Edward pushed up to the wall his hand squeezing Edwards pale throat.

"What are you?" Esme gasped as Carlisle ran towards his first son as Damon dropped him.

"Don't you mean, what are we?" Damon laughed.

"You're n-not hu-uman?" Alice spluttered out.

"Nope, haven't been in a while," Bella said a smirk on her face.

"So what are you two then?" Emmet asked.

"The same as you… but better and no sparkles." Damon chuckled.

"What, your vampires? As if." Rosalie laughed.

"As if? Honey were traditional vampires, our kind was the one to create you stupid disco ball vampires. You see our kind of vampires have been around since the Roman Empire. We are a hell of a lot stronger and faster than you and defiantly do not sparkle, ever! You see we burn. But with help of some witches we can go out in the sun easy peasy. Oh and unlike you the older the stronger."

"Like I believe that," Rosalie laughed like Bella had said the funniest joke in the world. Bella smirked and ran up to Rosalie, picked her up and threw her out the window. As Rosalie came back in all mud and her designer clothes torn Bella and Damon laughed.

"There proved my point. Now Rosalie, honey, I'm older than you and a hell of a lot more sarcastic so give in sweetie. Just admit I'm better than you. If I was you I'd be a 2.0, but thankfully I'm not you."

"Anyway Cullens, I can over here to say goodbye but that didn't really go to plan. I'll miss you Alice, Jasper, Emmy, Esme and Carlisle" She said as she hugged them, "Edward and Rosalie, yea not so much. And just to let you know if you hurt any of the wolves you are SO dead," Bella said as she skipped out the door hand in hand with her loving husband. Life was good!

TToTL

Bella and Damon agreed that could have gone better, but also agreed its fun. After all Damon and Bella weren't called…well a lot of names (including bitchy, annoying, mysterious, sarcastic etc.) for nothing. Bella was happy, her life was on track. She had her best friend, that she happened to be married to, her son and all his family and the Gilberts and Steffy. For once she wasn't alone. It was a warm feeling inside of her, that she hadn't really experienced since she was human all those years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella hummed as she walked past the paddocks toward the small town. She was exploring this new town in a different state across the country. Her dad had a fall out with his tribe so he family decided it would be a good idea to relocate. Mum had got a map and stuck in on the cabin wall and gave dad a dart. His first shot landed in the middle of the ocean, near Antarctica. His second shot didn't even get the map so he gave it to Bella to try, expecting her to miss and the dart and land on the floor. She took a step and with the flick of her tiny wrist threw the dart. She looked at it and saw it landed on a small dot in Virginia. Mystic Falls it read, population 354. Bella smiled, she like the name, maybe it was fate. They had moved in and after unpacking her mum, grateful of Bella's help and lack of complaining unlike her brother, let her go explore the town. Bella had started out from there small cabin a mile or two out of town past paddocks. She past mansions and imagined herself living in a house like that. It was very unlikely, her family had little money to begin with and spent most of it trying to get here using various train lines and a lot of walking. As she was walking and thinking about her life so far she wasn't paying attention and bumped into something and very ungracefully fell onto the grass._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Miss. Are you alright?" A soft gruff voice asked Bella as she moved her eyes up to see who that beautiful voice belonged to. There stood a young man with silky black hair and icy blue eyes like she's never seen before. He seemed quite tall, but so would a 10 year old from her position on the ground, and she could see an outline of muscles through his white long sleeved shirt and brown vest._

"_Miss? Are you alright?" He asked again. Bella than realised that she had been staring, mouth open wide and eyes going up and down his body . She was praying that she hadn't been drooling, now was not the time to be unladylike. _

"_Oh, yes sorry. I'm sorry for running into you like that, I assure you I'm not normally that oblivious." Bella replied nervously. _

"_It was just as much your fault as mine," _

"_Agree to disagree?" Bella asked knowing this wouldn't be settled._

"_Agreed," he replied with a smile. His smile was beautiful and shows of his white teeth._

"_I haven't seen you around, are you new to Mystic Falls?" He asked politely._

"_Yes, got her the s'morning. I'm going into the town to explore before the sunsets." _

"_Mind if I join you?" he asked._

"_Not at all…?" She smiled, butterflies in her stomach._

"_Damon," He said shaking her hand._

"_Bella," She smiled. They started walking and Bella felt a warm feeling in her stomach._

**Love it? Hate it? Was going to stop but I thought a flashback would be cool and it wrote itself, pretty proud of it. Enjoy guys and thanks for the reviews, I love them all and really appreciate knowing I have that support to continue. **


End file.
